A Hero is Born
by xSage
Summary: Naruto is killed at the age of 5. When he dies, he is granted power from someone he least expects. Pairings not yet decided.
1. The Beginning of a Hero

Well, this is my first ever typed thing for the internet ever. I really stink at this kind of stuff but I thought I'd give it a try. So take it easy on the flamers. I based the format on other fanfics to get a rough idea. Since I don't know much about Naruto I'm putting all jutsus in English and making some up as well. Sadly I find nothing more to say so here it is.

--

Please:

Give helpful comments

Tell me if you find spelling error

Tell me if it sucks

Don't:

Leave threats

Flame too often

**--**

Legend:

'…_thoughts_…'

"…normal speak…"

"**. . ._Bijuu thoughts. . ._"**

"**. ..Bijuu speak. . . "**

**--**

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning of a Hero:**

**--**

"Run" that was all Naruto could think about right now. Today was the same day the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi 5 years ago. The same day Naruto was born.

"Kill the demon!"

"Erase that monster from our village!"

Those were one of the few things Naruto was hearing right now. Ever since he was born the only thing he had ever experienced was hate. Hate was the only thing he knew he could receive. Upon thinking about his past, he ran right into a dead end.

"Dead end for you scum," Naruto only closed his eyes, getting in fetal position, ready for the pain about to be inflicted on him.

The mob rushed to Naruto quickly beating him with whatever they could find. The ninja in the group used every fire jutsu they knew. Some of the more sinester ninja's even used acid. Naruto's extremely fast healing could not save him now. His vision began to fade. Several seconds later he entered an eternal darkness.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he discovered a rare sight. In front of him was the most feared being in all of the Shinobi Nations. It was the Shinigami.

"Don't fear Naruto-kun" Shinigami said in his deep, hollow voice. "I haven't brought you here for any torture, the reason I've brought you here is because I'm giving you the chance to get what you need." "I want to give you a gift Naruto-kun."Naruto quickly looked up not quite understanding what the Shinigami was implying.

"What kind of gift, Shinigami-san?" Asked Naruto suspiciously, knowing something was strange. "And what do you mean when you say 'I'm giving you the chance to get what you need?'?" The great Shinigami sighed.

"Haven't you ever wondered why, the villagers always beat you so badly?" the Shinigami questioned. Naruto thought it over, not knowing why. The Shinigami's face hardened. "Let me tell you about what really happened that night the Yondaime fought Kyuubi." Naruto nodded, not sure what this had to do with his question.

It was impossible for a mere mortal to kill the Kyuubi. When a demon gains its ninth tail, it gains immortality. The Yondaime, knowing this, quickly devised a seal to take the Kyuubi's soul out of its body. The seal was called 'Shiki Fuujin' which summoned me to seal the Kyuubi's soul into a newborn baby whose charka coils had not developed yet. To complete such a jutsu, I have to take the sealers soul as well. Shinigami stopped for a brief moment. The child that had Kyuubi sealed within him, was you. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears. All the pieces were beginning to fall into place. The mobs, the beatings, and all that scorn.

Naruto sobbed. He cried his eyes out knowing that all he was a bloodthirsty demon. He fell on his knees. "Look Naruto, I'm sorry that I had to break it to you,but you needed to know, it's your right to have this knowlage"

"I know Shinigami-san thanks for your help"

"Now then, I think this would be the time I should give you your gift." the Shingami sighed. Naruto cheered up fairly quickly.

"WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT" Naruto exclaimed. The Shinigami sweatdropped. He blinked once, then twice. It seemed he was temporarily deaf.

"DAMMIT SHUT UP GAKI!" the Shinigami cried out. "Ahem, now then, about that gift we were talking about." "I'm going to train you."

Naruto stared at the Shingami, obviously not believing him. "You? the Shinigami, train me?" Naruto questioned. There was no way this was true.

"Look kid I'm going to train you now get your ass off the ground and lets go"

"Go where? Naruto questioned.

"My weapon stock" the Shinigami smirked.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. In front of them was now a gigantic building large enough for a villaged to fit in. As they entered Shinigami's weapon stock, Naruto gapped. There were at least more than a billion weapons in here!

"Go on kid choose a weapon" the Shinigami offered. Naruto wandered around. Soon there was a sound of metal slashing metal.

"Shisho! I want these!" Naruto came back with two weapons. A black long sword with red trimming and a curved tip. And a sky blue blade with dark blue trimming.

The Shinigami smirked. "And what are you going to name these fine weapons?"

"Hmmm, I'm think im going to call them call them Kokushibyou and Hyorinmaru."

"Fit names for the next Shingami" the Shingami implied. "Well gaki, lets begin your tortur- ahem training shall we?" the Shinigami smiled menacingly.

Naruto just gulped.

**--**

**A/N: I know this bears a striking resemblance to some fanfics but I intend to change the rest of the chapters so that it's different. A lot of the names I used are most likely from other fanfics. Used them cause I'm too lazy to think of them. End of first chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**A/N 2: I'm going to make the other chapters longer, so please bare with me.**


	2. The Training

2nd chapter is up . So far I've only gotten a basic idea of what to put up so far… Hope you like it so far. And just so you guys know I gonna put jutsus in English or Japanese.

--

Please:

Give helpful comments

Tell me if you find spelling error

Don't:

Leave threats

Flame too often

**--**

Legend:

'…_thoughts_…'

"…normal speak…"

". . ._**Bijuu thoughts. . .**_

"**. . .Bijuu speak. . ."**

**"...Jutsus..."**

**--**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Training:**

**--**

Time Skip:6 Years

Naruto is having a talk with Shinigami

**--**

"Naruto now your going to have to go back to Konoha" said the Shinigami"

"Hai sensei" Naruto had finally gotten used to the fact Shinigami was his sensei and that Shinigami was not as scary as he looks.

"So then, how bout we have a spar before you go?

"Of Course!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now then... Begin!" the Shingami began the match. Naruto started off.

**"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" **a muddy landslide covered the field as Naruto continued his barrage of blow.

**"Doton: Doryuudan!" **the shape of a dragon pulled out of the mud and spit out mud missles.

**"Karyuudan!" **Naruto spit out a flame of fire which engulfed the mud bullets as they went flying towards the Shinigami. The Shinigami easily stepsided them just as Naruto shunshined in front of him.

**"Rasengan!"(AN: Over that time skip Naruto learned the Yondaime was his father) **It hit Shinigami right in the stomach, sending him flying 30 meters back. The Shinigami poofed.

"Dammit a Shadow clone?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Over here gaki" the Shinigami said darkly, axe-kicking Naruto hard.

Naruto whimpered.

"Don't lose your focus on your opponent" Shinigami warned.

**"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" **as flames surronded the Shinigami a beam of fire shot out at Naruto. There was a poof and there stood a puddle.

"Damn did I go too far?" the Shinigami wondered.

**"Kaze no Yaiba!" **a blade of wind hit Shinigami leaving a lethal cut that could've killed a group of weak ninja. There stood Naruto, with both Kokushibyou and Hyorinmaru out.

"Well aren't we hasty gaki? "The Shinigami smirked. There was a poof, and there stood in the Shinigami's hand a7 foot double bladed scythe.

"**Ninpou: Kamaitachi" **the Shinigami's scythe made a gust of wind, cutting Naruto in various areas.

"Ita!" yelled Naruto. "Don't you know the meaning hold back?!"

"Yes I do, you want an explanation?" asked the Shinigami playfully tkaing out a scroll with the words holding back on it. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Nevermind"

"Good, now that were done, I might as well give you some parting gifts" Naruto could've sworn he saw the Shinigami smile.

"Gimmeeeeeeeee!" cried Naruto.

"Well then, lets start with your stuff. The Shinigami pulls out a black cloak with a hood and flamed trimmings, a ring, and a giant scroll.

"Cool! Whats all that stuff?" asked Naruto.

"First of all, this cloak is made of a speical cloth that is resistint to weak jutsus and regenerates when damaged, this ring helps you bring out the power in all of your attacks, like jutsus, and this is a summoning scroll" Shinigami quickly explained.

"Awesome! What's gonna be my summon?!" Naruto yelled excitingly.

"Demons of course! Any type of demon as of matter of fact" the Shinigami said proudly.

"Couldn't you have gotten me something like dragons?" Naruto whined.

"How bout no summoning at all?" the Shinigami said quite annoyed.

"No, No, demons are fine" under his breath Naruto muttered "Damn_ stuck up teme"_

"What was that Naruto?" the Shinigami asked, glaring.

"Nothing Nothing" Naruto said quickly.

"That's what I thought"

Just as Naruto was about to leave, the Shinigami told him to stop.

"Wait Naruto I forgot to do something"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Hold still, this might hurt" Shinigami ordered.

As Naruto braced himself, Shinigami's hand started to glow.

**"Gogyo Kaiin!"(AN: Couldn't find 4 element unsealer so I used 5)** Shinigami said as he hit Naruto in the stomach. As Naruto was sent flying back, there was a red manipulation of red chakra that formed a tiny kitsune.

**"Dammit Shinigami why'd you give me accursed form"** it was the Kyuubi.

As Naruto got up and came back, he saw the tiny kitsune.

**"What are you lookin at kit? **the Kyuubi said threateningly.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

**"Who else would I be" **the Kyuubi replied.

"AHAHAHAHA, OH GOD I NEED A CAMERA, AHAHAHAHA" Naruto was on the floor holding his sides.

**"Shut it Kit" **Kyuubi fumed.

"Well then... I suppose I need to explain" the Shinigami interrupted.

"I've weakened your seal so that Kyuubi can come out and help you. He will change size depending on how much of his chakra you give him"

"So I can control how strong Kyuubi is? Naruto asked weakly, still laughing quietly at the Kyuubi.

"Yes, so if you put a tail's power into him, he would be as strong as a one tailed demon" the Shinigami stated.

**"And why wasn't I given a say in this?"**

"Because either way I was gonan do this" Shinigami implied. The Kyuubi was silently cursing.

"Now that the seal is weakened now you can activate you bloodline" the Shinigami informed

"What bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now then, off you go" the Shinigami opened a warp that sucked Naruto and Kyuubi back into the normal world.

"Good Luck, gaki" the Shinigami smiled.

**--**

**AN: Well I guess that finshes up chapter two. I'm still trying to make them longer but when your making a story your imagination isn't as big as you think it is.**

**AN2:Please R&R and Thx for reading. I also put up a poll for Naruto x pairings. Plz vote.**


	3. Back in Konoha

The 3rd chapter is up and ready to go . I'm getting used to making a fanfic and am trying to find out all I can to make it better. The chapters may not be very long but I'm trying. Give me some tips if you want me to make it better.

**AN: So far most people have voted harem. I'm pretty sure thats for all of dem so.. it'll be decided during 4th chapter**

Please:

Give helpful comments

Tell me if you find spelling error

Don't:

Leave threats

Flame too often

**--**

Legend:

"…_thoughts_…"

"…normal speak…"

_**Bijuu thoughts. . ."**_

**". . .Bijuu speak. . ."**

_'. . .Mental link/Naruto. . .'_

_". . .Mental link/Kyuubi. . ."_

**--  
**

**Chapter Three:**

**Back at Konoha:**

**--**

Naruto had finally landed in what looked like a forest. Next to him was Kyuubi.

"Are we back in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

_"Not exactly kit"_

"Woah did you just talk to me in my head?"

_"Yes I did, seems that when I was unsealed there was a mental link established between us. And you're going to look really stupid if your talking to a fox. I can hear your thoughts."_

_'Well at least lets go find out where we are." _Kyuubi suddenly grew the size of a horse.

_'Yeehaw horsey!'_

_"I'm not going to let you ride me" _Kyuubi was getting really pissed.

_'Fine then.' _Kyuubi shrank back to the size of a kitten.

_"Argh damn you kit. Fine, make me bigger again I'll let you ride me" _Kyuubi grew back to horse size.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled with his trademark foxy grin. Kyuubi jumped high into the air. There about a mile away was Konoha.

"Hey I see Konoha go back down" As they landed, Naruto jumped off and took out his gifts from Shinigami. He put on the ring and cloak and took out the summoning scroll.

"Hey Kyuubi all I have to do is sign my name in blood on this thing right?" asked Naruto.

_"Yea kit that's it, and just so you know my name is really Hikari. Damn humans and their names._

"Sure Hikari" Naruto said with another of his trademark grins.

He opened the scroll to reveal that no one had written in the scroll so far. After quickly writing down his name for about 3-4 tries because of his constant healing, he sealed the scroll into a smaller scroll. **(AN: Naruto had also learned sealing)**

He jumped and Kyuubi and yelled out a mush while the Kyuubi ran, not wanting to be reduced to the pitiful size of a kitten. When they were just about to exit the forest, Naruto had a great idea.

_'Hey Hikari I just thought of something. How bout we sneak into Konoha and have some fun before we go to meet Oji-san?' _(3rd Hokage)

_"Hmph, sure kit"_

Kyuubi leap over the wall while no one was looking and Naruto shrank Kyuubi to the size of a pet so that he could rest on Naruto's shoulder. After going to the nearest hotel, he paid for the cost. Shinigami had suprisingly given Naruto a lot of money. When he got to the room, he liked what he saw. A master bedroom with 2 bathrooms, a plasma screen, and a collection of orange books. (Yep it's the book we all know and love, the Icha Icha series!!) It was late now and Naruto plopped himself on the bed, not bothering to take off his cloak. Soon, both he and Kyuubi fell asleep.

_"Hey kit, wake up"_

_'Mmmm, 5 more minutes Hikari..." _Naruto replied lazily.

_"Dammit kit wake up its already 11:00 A.M"_

_'NANI?!' _Naruto quickly got out of bed and brushed his teeth. After making sure that he had everything, he set out with Kyuubi to explore Konoha. A lot has changed compared to 6 years ago. There weren't any angry mobs, danger, or threats around him anymore.

_'I could get used to this' _Naruto said, enjoying his newfound freedom. He soon located what he was looking for, the Ichiraku Ramen shop!! As he entered he didn't lower his hood down yet.

"Welcome!" it was Ayame, the ramen owner's daughter.

"Hi, I'd like to order 4 large miso ramen bowls" ordered Naruto.

"Well I'll be, the last time I saw someone with your appetitie was 6 years ago" it was the ramen owner, Teuchi.

"And who would that be old man?" Naruto was grinning under his hood.

"His name was Naruto Uzamaki... 6 years ago a mobbed killed him and his body was never found." Teuchi said sadly.

"What are you talking about old man he never died" Naruto's grin was getting even bigger

"No, I'm pretty sure the Hokage was in an outra- wait... the only kid that's ever called me old man is-"

Naruto lowered his hood.

"Yep that'd be me Oji-san. Flashing his foxy grin."

"Naruto!" Ayame and Teuchi both yelled in unison. "It's good to have you back!"

"Good to be back. Ahehe"

"Ayame help me get 4 large miso ramen bowls for Naruto!"

"Hai!" replied Ayame.

After Naruto got his fill while feeding some to Kyuubi, he was about to pay when.

"No no no Naruto this is on the house. Consider it your welcome back present." Said Teuchi smiling.

"Thanks Oji-san." Naruto also smiled. "Ja ne!" said Naruto as he left.

"Naruto's grown into a fine boy hasn't he Ayame."

"Hai Otou-san" Ayame replied, happy that Naruto was healthy and fine.

**--**

**Back with Naruto:**

**--**

Naruto had pulled back up his hood.

"Man, I haven't eaten that good in, 6 years ago." Naruto said quite content.

_"Ya I guess it was good" _replied Kyuubi.

It was around 12:15 now and Naruto was starting to get bored.

"Well, I guess it's time to visit the old man."(Hokage)

Naruto slowly approached the Hokage building, noting all the stares he was getting. As soon as he got in, he passed through the reception without taking any notice from the reception desk. Soon, he reached the door being guarded by 2 ANBU.

"Hey you're not allowed to enter there kid. And why do you have a fo-" Said the ANBU with a dog mask.

Naruto just shunshined past the door and saw the Third Hokage. The Sandaime noted that the door had not opened when he entered.

"Sup old man" Said Naruto, masking his voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the Sandaime as he got into a relaxed defensive stance if there was going to be a fight.

Naruto no longer masked his voice and faked a sad voice.

"How could you old man, you don't reconize me?" Naruto was smiling under his hood.

"Old man? Wait, are you Nar-"

Naruto pulled down his hood.

"Yep that'd be me" Naruto finshed with a trademark grin.

Sandaime could no longer hold in his joy. He got up from his desk, went to Naruto, and hugged him.

"Naruto... You dont know how sad I was that you were dead. Ahem, but now back to bussiness." the Sandaime had taken on a serious voice now.

"How are you alive?" asked the Sandaime.

Naruto got into one of the seats and recounted everything that happened so far in those 6 years. He left out all of the techniques he learened and that he now had a summon.

"Well Naruto, thats a lot to take in. You were taken by the Shinigami to be trained for 6 years and got those 2 swords you have now? the Sandaime concluded.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up" Naruto was still smiling.

The Sandaime sighed. 6 years ago Naruto was killed by a mob, but here he was now, alive, healthy, and smiling after being brought back by the Shinigami.

"So from your story that fox around your neck must be the Kyuubi right?" the Sandaime asked.

"Yes it is. And his name is Hikari by the way" Naruto added.

"..." the Sandaime was trying to keep in his giggling.

**"I can hear you damn human"**

"Ahahahaha" the Sandaime was on the floor laughing. Soon, he got up "Ugh sorry. Just kind of got caught up in the moment"

**"Grrr"**

"Ok... then, _haha_, since your here you might as well join the academy. The genin exams are 2 days from now and I want you to enter them. You will start tommorow. You may leave now" the Sandime announced.

Naruto shunshined out and back into his apartment. After grabbing some sealing scrolls he shuhnshined back out and went to the Hokage momument. Soon, a vally came into sight.

"Hey Hikari would this be a good place to train in?" asked Naruto

_"Sure kit. Now make me bigger again!" _the Kyuubi ordered.

After Naruto got his stuff out, Kyuubi grew to the size of a wolf.

_"Ready kit?_

"No, but you'll probably start anyways" Naruto answered.

Kyuubi charged at Naruto letting out a swift strike to his side with his tail. Naruto dodged it and threw a kunai at him.

**"Kunai, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

As the kunai replicated, Naruto took at his swords. After Kyuubi jumped into the air to avoid the kunai, Naruto did a downward slash towards Kyuubi's head. The Kyuubi spinned and flames started to surround his body.

**"Fox Hell Fire!"**

The fire got a direct hit on Naruto as he was shot into the ground.

"Ow..." said Naruto.

**"You lose kit"** said Kyuubi proudly.

"Yeh yeh Hikari no need to rub it in." answered Naruto. Kyuubi shrunk back to kitten size. It was night already and Naruto decided to hit the sack. After he got home he took off his clothes and fell to sleep.

**"Dammit wake up kit I ain't your alarm clock."**

"Hmm?" Naruto grumbled. He slowly got up and got dressed. Pulling his hood up and putting on his 2 swords, he shunshined towards the academy. As soon as he got there, he walked to the classroom and waited outside.

"Ok class settle down we have a new student today!" commanded Iruka.

Naruto walked in and Iruka took a quick look.

"Please introduce yourself" asked Iruka

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto and my friend here is Hikari" Naruto answered pointing to Kyuubi.

There was a face of shock on Iruka's face but he quickly hid it.

"Ok then, please take a seat between Shino and Hinata"

Naruto complied and quickly sat down.

"Ok then class as you know, the genin tests are tommorow and I want you all to be ready. So th-"

_'Hey Hikari I'm booored."_

_"Guess what kit so am I"_

_'Wanna take a nap in my mindscape?'_

_"Sure"_

As they fall asleep, Iruka is raving on, not knowing that everyone was probably asleep right now.

**--**

**Time Skip: 1 Day**

**--**

Naruto wakes up, this time not being woken by the Kyuubi. He puts on his cloak and walks to the Academy.

_'Mmmm, so today's the genin exam huh?'_

_"I guess it is"_

_'Ready?'_

_"Kit this is a "Genin" exam"_

_'Well, might as well do it'_

Naruto enter the classroom and sees a desk covered with headbands. He sits down in his regualer seat and waits. Soon Iruka comes in and starts the test.

"Ok everyone it's time for the Genin exam. You will first be tested on weapons." Iruka informed.

As the class walks outside to the training ground, Naruto notices that there are hidden targets spread around the field.

_'Hey Hikari they think no one will notice those targets'_

_"They don't"_

_'Eh?'_

_"Unlike you they haven't been trained by the Shinigami before"_

_'Oh..."_

"Ok then we'll start of by alphabetical order" Iruka stated.

Soon it was Naruto's turn. No one had gotten all the targets. Only a boy, Uchiha Sasuke, hit 4 of the 5 hidden targets.

"Uzumaki Naruto your up"

_'I'm going to get these easily'_ Naruto smirked.

Naruto got into position. He jumped into the air and in a flash there was a kunai or shuriken in each target. He also got all of the hidden targets.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 20/20"

"Iruka-sensei Naruto must've cheated! Theres no way he could've gotten better than Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura

**"Shut Up you damn brat!"** said Naruto darkly **"All you say is Sasuke this Sasuke that Shut The Fuck Up!"**

Sakura cringed. She had never been told off this way.

"Please calm down you two we're moving on to the ninjutsu test." Iruka said trying to stop Naruto from ripping Sakura to shreds.

"This test will be based on the ninjutsu, the higher level jutsu you use, the higher your score. You are allowed to use academy jutsus as well."

Once again it was Naruto's turn. He took out Kokushibyou and Hyorinmaru and gathered his chakra.

**"Kaze no Yaiba!**

A cross of wind went flying towards the trees, slicing them into bits.

"Ummm, ok then the last test will be bunshin"

_'Ugh, I can't do a bunshin'_

_"Then don't kit "_

_'Gotcha'_

Naruto went up and yelled out.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

There was a poof and there stood 5 clones of Naruto. Iruka was looking in shock. All of the cloens were solid!

"Right... Naruto take your headband and wait for the teams to be called out tommorow.

Naruto shunshined back to the hotel and slept. Who knows what awaited him tommorow.

**--**

**Done with chapter 3! **

**So far the polls show a 28 chance for Anko, Kurenei, and Hinata. I've put up harem due to requests and I'll start the next chapter when I think I no which pairing will work best.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Mission to Wave Part 1

K then the 4th chapter is finally up. Sorry for late upload I've been on vacation.

**AN: The poll has been finshed but still kept opened. the winner so far is Kurenei and I will add her in either this chapter or the next one.**

**-- **

Please:

Give helpful comments

Tell me about spelling errors

Dont:

Leave threats

Flame

--

Legend:

_"thoughts"_

"normal speak"

**"Bijuu speak"**

**_"Bijuu thoughts"_**

_'Mental link/Naruto'_

_"Mental link/Kyuubi"_

_--_

**Chapter Four:**

**The Team:**

**--**

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed. Kyuubi had finally forced Naruto to get himself an alarm clock.

"Mmmmmm" came out of Naruto's mouth as he yawned. He checked the clock and it read 7:55.

"OH SHIT I SET IT 30 MINUTES LATE!" shouted Naruto as he ran out of the hotel and shunshined off to the academy.

**"Damn gaki woke me up**" the Kyuubi said lazily as he flopped back on the bed.

--

At the Academy

--

"Everyone I will now be annoucing the teams" said Iruka as he came into the classroom. Just then a smoke bomb came into the room and a shadow flew into the room. When it cleared nothing was there. Except the fact that Naruto was in his spot and Iruka was ranting on about how he was going to get whoever did that.

_"Damn kid messing around during the annoucments"_ thought Iruka as he started talking once again. 5 minutes later...

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino. You sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

"YATTA!" screamed both Ino and Sakura as Iruka annouced the next teams.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenei"

"Troublesome..." (Guess Who)

"..."

"ZZzzzz"

Every turned to see Naruto sleeping on the desk. Still, no one could see his face.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" rawred Iruka and hit him on the head.

"Ow Iruka-sensei that hurt" mumbled Naruto still half asleep.

"Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." "That will be all, your senseis will arrive in 10 minutes."

Just then, a female Jounin with red eyes came in.

"Team 8 you will be coming with me" said the red eyed jounin.

As team 8 followed the jounin, they were led to 3 stumps.

"Now that were all settled down lets start with the introductions. State you name, likes, dislikes, and your dream. For example, my name is Yuhi Kurenei and I like dango and my friend Anko, I dislike people who feel they are superior than others, and my dream to find a man, settle down, and have 2 or 3 kids. You next blondie"

_"Well aint she a mouthful"_ thought Naruto as Kyuubi came flying onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friend Hikari, my sensei/father, and ramen, my dream is to become stronger than anyone to protect the ones I care about." said Naruto

"Aburame Shino..., I like bugs, I dislike hotheads, and I don't have a dream"

"Nara Shikamaru, I like watching clouds and my friend Chouji, I dislike troublesome things, and I think it's too troublesome to have a dream"

_"So I have a Aburame, a Nara and a blondie he's kinda hot" _thought Kurenei_ "Wait did I just say that? Bad Kurenei your not a lolicon."_

"Ok then, now that introductions are done, lets begin your test to become a genin" said Kurenei

No one said anything, probably not wondering a clue about the test. Kurenei took out two bells.

"Your test will be to take these 2 bells from me. The person that doesn't get the bell will be sent back to Academy"

With that, Kurenei disappeared.

"Well, now that she's gone you guys wanna go get those bells?" asked Naruto

"Yes, it seems that all of us know what the motive is" said Shino

"We need a plan too.. this is so troublesome" said Shikamaru as he drew out a plan in the floor

"Hey that's not so bad!" said Naruto "Now lets go get some bells!"

They also disappeared, surronding an unsuspecting jounin.

--

3 Minutes Later

--

Kurenei was under a genjutsu waiting for her new students to find her. 3 minutes had passed but nothing had happened yet. Suddenly, she felt her genjutsu break.

**"Bug Binding"**

Soon, bugs were starting to attach to Kurenei's legs.

**"Kokushibyou: Dark Era"**

Kurenei was soon surronded by darkness. She tried to break it thinking it was genjutsu, but it just wouldn't break.

**"Kage Mane no Jutsu"**

_"What? I cant break the genjutsu and I cant move" _thought Kurenei

The jutsus dispersed. There, standing in front of her was Naruto and Shino, both holding a bell.

"We.. Got.. You.. Kurenei sensei" said Naruto smiling.

Yes it seems you did... You all pass!" said Kurenei also smiling. "Meet me at the Hokage tower for your first mission at 8:00"

Shino, Naruto and Shikamaru just nodded.

_"His face looks soooo handsome..." _thought Kurenei drooling

--

3 Monthes later

Hokage Tower

--

The Hokage was sitting with his group of advisors and Iruka. Team 8 was standing there for their next mission. There we're no longer D rank missions with that faggot cat cause Naruto cut of his hind legs saying it was an "accident"

"Team 8 your team had been doing splendedly and so you are being assigned a C-Rank mission" the Sandime said.

Of course, team 8 was just as lazy as ever and were all not at all excited by this.

"I'd rather get an A-rank but oh well" yawned Naruto

"Troublesome.." (Shikamaru)

"..." (Shino)

"You guys really need some motivation" said Kurenei with a sweatdrop.

"Ahem. Your mission will be to escort Tazuna to Wave country until he finshes building the bridge. The mission will take about 2-3 weeks. You may come in Tazuna." said the Sandaime

Then came in a drunkard holding a sake bottle with a frown plastered on his face.

"Eh? thesh kids gonna protect meh? asked Tazuna with a slur "It looks like these kids couldnt protect a ant in a desert"

There was a flash and there was Naruto holding Kokushibyou in front of Tazuna's neck.

"**I advise you not to insult my friends again do you hear me?!" **threatened Naruto with his nails growing sharper and his hair growing wildly.

Tazuna, now sober, was shaking.

"H-h-hai" whimpered Tazuna

"Naruto put that sword away!" yelled Kurenei

**"Hn"** said Naruto changing back to normal and shealthing Kokushibyou

"Argh never mind meet at the North(?) gate in 40 minute from now. You are dismissed!"

With that, Naruto and Kyuubi disappeared back to the hotel.

_'Yo Hikari watta ya wanna bring?'_

_"Bring some scrolls, your swords, and a sleeping bag"_

_'Some?'_

_"Ya, some"_

_'Whatever you say'_

Once he got packed he sealed them into a scroll and left for the North gate. There was still 30 minutes left and Naruto took out a sketch pad and wrote down some ideas for a while. Soon, Shino and Tazuna joined him. Last came Kurenei and Shikamaru.

"Everyone's here now right?" asked Kurenei "Good now let's go"

Team 8 had left Konoha and were on their way to Wave.

Team 8 were walking along the road when they saw a puddle. Naruto, looked at it quickly before making some hand signs. As they passed by Naruto took out a piece of paper and dropped it into the puddle. The puddle started sizzling and two chunnins popped out.

"OW! F#!" the chunnins screamed out holding their asses.

Kurenei quickly placed them into a genjutsu before Naruto knocked them out. When the chunnins woke up, Kurenei interrogated them and found out they were the Demon Brothers and that they were hired by Gato.

--Insert Tazuna's Sob Story here--

-- Time Skip: 1 Day--

"Man this is such a drag" said Naruto while they were almost to the boat

"Ya I know this takes too long it so troublesome"

"Alright everyone stop lazing abou- GET DOWN!" shouted Kurenei

A second later and a giant zanpatou went spinning over their heads. Naruto stood there and put his hand out catching the sword.

"That wasn't very nice of you" said Naruto as he threw the sword backed at Zabuza, who appeared in front of them.

"Well well looks like I got a bunch of little kids here" laughed Zabuza

As he was talking a kunai went whizzing past his head. Zabuze lazily caught it.

"Ha! did you think that would hit me?!" said Zabuza

Kurenei had already cast a genjutsu and Zabuza was standing there for a split second before charging.

_"Why isn't the genjutsu taking affect?"_ thought Kurenei as Zabuza grabbed his sword and charged for Shino.

When Zabuza was just about to reach him Naruto came out of no where and did a round-house kick to Zabuza's head. It landed a direct hit. Zabuza went skidding across the lake and Kurenei charged. Zabuza jumped up and knocked Kurenei into the water.

_"Ugh__ he's good, wait, the water is getitng heavier!?"_ thought Kurenei

**"Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu!"**

Out came Zabuza with his hand in a sphere with Kurenei in it.

"Run! You guys can't beat him!" shouted Kurenei

"Man Kurenei sensei, like we'd run from sir eyebrowless?" asked Naruto with his hands behind his head.

"Ha! You kids think you can beat me?!" laughed Zabuza creating a water clone.

"We don't think, we know. Lets go guys!" shouted Naruto and he charged with Kyuubi growing as large as a wolf. Naruto took a kunai out. Kyuubi bit the water clone while Naruto threw his kunai to Zabuza. Zabuza was about to dodge it but he didn't.

_"I can't move!" _thought Zabuza

**"Kage Mane no Jutsu, **success" said Shikamaru with his shadow sticking out. Shino was also casting his jutsu.

**"Kikai Pierce" **Shino's bugs turned into a sword and Shino charged. He stabbed Zabuza into the stomach right before Shikamaru released his jutsu. Zabuza jumped back clutching his wound.

"Dammi-" Zabuza didn't finsh his sentence as senbon needles were sent into his neck.

**(AN: You guys know what happens until the tree training so I'm going to skip it)**

--

Time Skip - 3 days

--

Team 8 was in the forest with Kurenei training. After they all told Kurenei they already mastered tree climbing they were free to do whatever they want. Naruto suggested that they should practice sparring with each other.

**"Shadow Dome"**

Naruto was caught in a black dome and Hikari could not help him for he was asleep next to a tree. Naruto wanted to have a challenge so he had Shino and Shikamari team up on him.

"This dome sucks up chakra too?" groaned Naruto "...Damn you Shino!"

**"Kokushibyou: Hell's Explosion!"**

A giant explosion dispersed the dome and stading there was Naruto with his swords out.

"Tch... Naruto and his troublesome swords."

"He is very skilled..."

**"Hyorinmaru: Ice Spear"**

A long spear of ice formed over Naruto's arm and he had shealthed his swords. He disappeared and reappeared behind Shino to slice him through his back. Shino took out a kunai and blocked it. He spun the kunai around and threw it towards Naruto's head. Naruto bent over to see another kunai go flying over him. He came back up and was sent flying as Shino kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow..." mumbled Naruto as he got up. He threw his spear into the air and made some hand signs.

**"Shard Rain"**

The spear burst into thousands of pieces and were sent towards Shino as he was jumping back. When Shino was about to it, Naruto appeared behind him, kicking him right infront of the shards. Shino's body dispersed into bugs as he was hit. Shikamaru was about to throw a kunai when he felt the cold steel of a sord against his neck. There was a poof and standing there was Naruto with Shino standing next to him.

"I win" Naruto said smiling as his clone poofed away.

"Like always... Why do I even bother? Shikamaru said while looking at the sky.

"Because everyone knows you love me" Naruto said jokingly

"Troublesome..."

Kyuubi woke up and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and Naruto put up his hood. They were just about to leave when Naruto felt a presence behind them. Seeing that the figure didnt make itself known, Naruto, thought it was a enemy and charged up a small and silent Rasengan. Just as the figure approached, Naruto spun around and thrust the Rasengan. The figure jumped up acting on instinct. Oh how wrong he was... The figure was hit directly into his balls and was on the floor. Team 8 peered down.

"... Kakashi?" Naruto asked

The now known Kakashi moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Shino and Shikamaru sweatdropped. Soon they arrived back at Tazuna's house with Kakashi on his shoulder. As they entered, Kurenei was sitting around a table with Team 7. Kurenei rushed up.

"What happened to him?!"

"Eheheh.. Kinda accidently hit him in the balls with a Rasengan" said Naruto

Everyone sweatdropped. Tazuna was holding his pants feeling sympathy. Naruto dropped Kakashi on a nearby couch and said

"He probably won't be getting up for a week... Meh he'll get over it"

Naruto just walked to the table, ate his lunch and went to bed. Everyone stared at him all thinking the same thoughts except for team 7.

_"What a wierdo..."_

_--  
_

End of 4th chapter! Still thinking of idea for story. Send me some reviews for things you want me to add and I'll add it if it fits into the plotline. And the poll shows that there'll be a turn to Naruto x harem pairings. Add names for who u want into harem.

This was editted after it was posted so the beginning was a few days before this.


	5. Mission to Wave Part 2

The 5th chap is up now! Damn I never thought I'd get this far. Well, enjoy!

--

Legend:

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal Speak"

"**Bijuu Speak"**

"_**Bijuu Thoughts"**_

'_Mental link/Naruto'_

"_Mental link/Kyuubi"_

_--_

**Chapter 5**

**Mission to Wave Part 2**

**--**

"Anyways... why are they here again?" asked Naruto as he sat down at the dining table.

"Because of Zabuza the mission status has been taken up to A ranked and I thought we could use some back up" answered Kurenei

"Hah! As if those weaklings could help us" Naruto said pointing to team 7's genin.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO-BAKA?!" yelled the pink haired banshee as she was about to jump up and maul him.

"Hn" stated Sasuke

"Damn you screamed like a banshee too" he said covering his ears.

"Stop it Sakura" Kakashi stated as he walked into the room using a crutch.

"B-but Sensei Naruto..." Sakura whimpered pointing to him

"Maa he was only joking... Right Naruto?" Kakashi asked with his eye in an upside down U.

"Sureee Kakashi"

"See?" Kakashi said with what looked like a smile under his mask. "Anyways.. Team 7 outside now. I'm going to train you three"

"Finally" stated Sasuke starting to get up. Ino.. who was unusually quiet got up and left as well. As soon as team 7 left Naruto stood up.

"Hey guys I'm going to go work on a new jutsu now. Take care of guard duty hm?" said Naruto smiling

"Hey wait a minut-" Shikamaru was interrupted as Naruto disappeared into a small gust of wind.

"Troublesome..."

"Well then team 8 shall we go? said Kurenei

_"Darn I wanted to get closer to him at the bridge... I'm starting to act like Anko..." _thought Kurenei sweatdropping as he got up.

"..."

"Well since Naruto left might as well" said Shikamaru scratching his head.

--

Deep in the Forest

--

_'Hey Hikari... about that jutsu you were talking about, what's it do?'_

_"Kit it's supposed to become armour that changes into the shape of your chakra signature. It should increase you speed and power by a wide margin depending on your chakra"_

_'Right...' _Naruto thought as he stood in a clearing. While Kyuubi taught Naruto what to do, Naruto was gathering a large amount of chakra.

**"Mirror Barrier!" **shouted Naruto as his chakra exploded around him. Soon the chakra Naruto was gathering starting flailing around and took the shape of a black cloak surronding Naruto with traces of some void spaces filled with white. Naruto noticed them.

_'What's with the white spaces?'_

_"They're containers for your excess chakra so that the chakra you, waste even the slightest amount, will be transfered into the cloack"_

_'Great! that will collect excess chakra that doesn't come out!"_ Thought Naruto sarcasticly as he flexed his hands.

_"You can also store chakra for later use kit so don't you get smart with me"_

_'Of course great Hikari-sama"_Naruto said in a fake servant like voice

_"Damn straight"_

Naruto sweatdropped as he heard Kyuubi and stored about 50 percent of his chakra into the white spaces, which now turned a dark blueish color. Which is a lot considering that it could level sweat. He then turned Kyuubi buffalo sized and a battle started.

--

At the Bridge

--

"Damn Naruto and his troublesome training" yawned Shikamaru as he helped carry some small equipment to the workers. Shino was using his bugs to help carry the heavier things while Kurenei was keeping watch.

"He's taking a while..." Shino replied

"Maybe you should go check up on him Shino. I think you need a break" Kurenei said smiling.

"Hai."

--

Back with Naruto

--

Naruto was laying on the grass after a heated battle with Kyuubi. He closed his eyes and rested for awhile. Meanwhile, a certain someone wearing a kimono was walking across the field and noticed him.(Guess who ) The figure starting walking towards Naruto and crouched down, reaching it's hand out. Naruto's eyes snapped open and grabbed the figure's hand.

"Just what were you going to do?... Haku" Naruto said getting up.

"W-w-what do you mean?" the now known Haku stuttered out these words not knowing that he was awake.

"Tsk Tsk did you really think you could try and kill me while I was sleeping?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. While I was about to pick some herbs I saw you and was going to wake you up"

"Whatever"

"What were you doing here?" asked Haku genuinely curious and hoping to change the subject.

"I was training to become stronger" Naruto said confidently

"But you seem so strong already"

"There is always someone stronger... and when I find them, I'll be ready"

Haku paused, looking at Naruto for a short while. Then, she got up.

"Do you.. Have someone precious to you?"

Naruto paused, straing at Haku.

"When you have someone precious to you, you can truly become strong"

Naruto grinned happily.

"I know all about that" he replied with both his eyes in upside-down U's and hands behind his head.

Haku stared at the sky.

"When we meet again, I'm sure you will become much stronger"

"Maa. I really don't want to fight such a cute girl too.." Naruto said getting up. Haku blushed alittle showing a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Well then, we wont be so friendly on the battlefield eh? Haku" Naruto said still smiling as he put up his hood. He turned on his step and walked away. Then, he stopped.

"By the way, name's Uzumaki, Naruto" Haku just stood there, still blushing. Naruto just walked until he saw Shino coming into view.

"We were getting worried..."

"Heh, c'mon Shino you guys know I'm not gonna lay down and die like that"

Shino nodded and they walked in silence to the bridge. When they reached there they saw that Kakashi, with his crutches, Sakura and Ino were sitting there with Shikamaru and Kurenei keeping guard . Shino silently walked back to where he was before and began helping. Naruto created some kage bunshins to help with the work and sat down meditating.

--

Gato's Hideout

--

Haku was sitting in a chair next to a bed, currently occupied by Zabuza.

"Anything happen during your day?... Haku" asked Zabuza staring at the ceiling

"I met a.. cute boy" said Haku blushing

"WHAT?!" screamed Zabuza trashing about. "Who is he?! I swear I'm going castrate whoever he is and then feed him his own pe-"

"Zabuza!" said Haku flustered

Just then Gato came in with his two goons of a swordsmen.

"Hah! The so called 'Demon of the Mist' beaten by a bunch of kids! How pathethic" said Gato sneering "Any last words?" He said as he reached his hand down. Haku grabbed his arm and gave a powerful squeeze. Gato yelped in pain as his two bodyguards were about to take their swords out Haku disappeared and grabbed both their swords pointing them at their necks.

"You don't want to try that when I'm angry" Haku said glaring while releasing a minute amount of Ki

"Y-y-you better not fail again or your both fired!" stuttered Gato and he ran back to whatever slime in hell he came from.

--

6 Days Later

--

Naruto was currently exploring the forest when he came across a cave.

_'Hikari is this the place?'_

_"Ya Kit it is.. Go up to the left side of the cave and you'll find a seal. Infuse some of my chakra with your blood and smear it across"_

_'Whatever you say'_

Naruto did just that and the seal glowed. The cave rumbled and stalagmite fell and hit the ground and from there a hidden staircase opened up.

"Nice"

He walked down the staircase slowly before he came to a halt. Floating in the middle of the cave was a silver shealth with a tint of blue. Naruto walked up to the shealth and reached his hand out. When he touched the shealth there was an explosion of light. Naruto got up from the floor to find himself in a completely black space.

"Hikari?" asked Naruto uncertainly

"I removed him from this dimension so we could talk"a mysterious voice answered. Naruto squinted in an attempt to see who was speaking.

"Where am I?"

"In the world of the shealth"

"Why am I here?"

"You wish to wield the power of the shealth, but for what reason?"

"I need it to protect my precious people"

"Yes but, is it to protect those people, or for power?

"To protect"

"Aye, but let me ask you something. If there is someone harmed your precious people, what would you do?

"I would kill them"

"What if your they are more powerful then you?

"I would get stronger"

"Is it not the same as wanting power? You want to become stronger to kill them, but to do it you need power"

"That's for an entirely different reason though!"

"Whether or not the reason is the same, in the end it's all about the power, isn't it?"

"But-"

"Peace child. You will need to know about things that will happen, no matter how strong you are, Uzumaki Naruto. There will always be someone stronger.

The darkness started to fade and the cave came back into view.

_'Hikari?'_

_"Did you get the shealth?"_

_'Yep, it's inside the cloak's storage seal'_

_"Good. Now let's leave this place. Staying in nothingness... I've gotten enough of that from your brain."_

_'Ya let's'_

_..._

_'Hey!'_

Kyuubi didn't answer but Naruto heard some snickering. Cmon, a snickering fox? Suddnely, it stopped.

_"Kit"_

_'I know... Blood'_

Naruto raced through the forest towards the scent. When he got there, his eyes turned into blood red slits. In the clearing was a family of kitsunes all cut up and slashed open.

**"I swear whoever did this I'm going to tear them limb from limb"**

_"I"ll make sure you keep your word" _Kyuubi snarled _"Over there!"_

Naruto looked to his right and saw a small baby kitsune there. It was breathing small, raspy breaths. Naruto thought of what to do. Then, he remembered the shealth he just got.

_'Think it'll work?'_

_"One way to find out"_

Naruto nodded

"Come forth! Avalon!" Naruto called out. His cloak glowed a weak purple and in Naruto's hand was the silverish shealth he had gotten from the cave.

**"Ressurrection!"**Naruto passed the shealth over the kitsune and the kitsune's breathing slowed down to a patterned breathing.

_'The kitsune's not going to die now but we can't move it or we might hurt it more. What now?'_

_"The only thing left Kit. Give it your blood"_

_'What will happen?'_

_"The kit will get some demonic powers to heal it, but it will become half demon, your kin"_

Naruto didn't say anything. He took out Kokushibyou and cut his hand. He let his blood drip into one of the fox's cut and the cut steamed. The fox started to slowly heal and soon, it got it. It yipped and jumped at Naruto. Landing on Naruto's chest, it gave small licks all over his face.

"Hey hey slow down your okay now. What's your name?"

There was a blinding light and in the fox's place was a little girl.

"Karin" the girl said smiling with a grin that almost matched his own.

"That's a nice name" Naruto said sitting down. "My name's Naruto nice to meetcha"

Naruto summoned some of Kyuubi's chakra nad there was a poof. It was Hikari in his kitten sized fox form.

"And this is Hikari"

"Naruto otou-san and Hikari oto-oji(?)" said Karin smiling

"Well, that a new one" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised.

**"Ya, isn't that right otou-san"**said Kyuubi teasingly

"Looks who's talkin oto-oji"

Karin jumped onto Naruto's chest and and hugged him tightly not letting go.

"Hey now, were going to Tazuna's, let go of me and let's go" Naruto said struggling

"No!" said Karin smothering her face into Naruto's chest.

Kyuubi sweatdropped staring at them.

**"Kit we need to hurry. Whoever killed her family is headed towards Tazuna's house"**

Naruto nodded and carried Karin and deactivated his weight seals and Kyuubi went back into the seal.

He infused some wind chakra into his feet and shunshined towards Tazuna's house.

--

Tazuna's house

--

The samurai were currently holding Tsunami(I think thats her name) and talking. Inari was charging at them.

"Man I want to cut something so badlyyyy" said Samurai 1.

"Quiet you fool you already had your fun with those stupid foxes" replied Samurai 2.

**"Care to repeat that you damn bastard?"**

Naruto was standing next to Inari with Tsunami on the ground while putting Karin next to Inari.

"Hm? Who the hell are you!?" Samurai 1 said sneering

**"I said, would you repeat that you Fucking bastard"**

"About what? The stupid foxes?"

Naruto was visibly shaking with anger. He placed a genjutsu on Inari and Karin to look like he just knocked them out. In reality...

Naruto snapped and was currently leaking black and crimson chakra. He took out Kokushibyou and the blade started glowing.

**"Disintegrate! Kurorasen!"**

Kokushibyou was currently surrounded by the black crimson chakra and Naruto's eyes were slits. Kyuubi was watching from the mindscape releasing his bloodlust into Naruto.

**"You'll pay for that"**he growled out. Soon, the chakra faded away to show Naruto holding a slim dark red blade that the sunlight didn't shine off. The hilt was surronded by black spikes and was double sided. At the bottom of the blade there was a long chain wrapped around a spike that looked like a spear point.

Naruto charged. The samurais didn't even know what happened before their head hit the floor. Naruto stood there, stained in their blood.

_'Kokushibyou changed...' _Naruto mentally thought to Kyuubi and he stared at the now crimson blade before it changed to normal.

_"That was Kurorasen __Naruto. Kokushibyou changed it's shape to match your emotions, which were currently bloodlust and ki"_

Naruto was silent as he shealthed Kokushibyou. He burned the bodies as Inari, Karin and Tsunami were waking up. Naruto slowly walked over to Inari and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You did well Inari. Now go and get the rest of the villagers and meet me at the bridge 'kay?" Naruto asked smiling

"H-hai Naruto-nii-san!" Inari saluted

"And you Karin, stay with Inari till you reach the bridge okay? Naruto said patting her head. Karin smiled, showing a toothy grin and nodded yes. Naruto then sped towards the bridge while pumping chakra into his legs. When he reached it, Kurenei and Kakashi were currently fighting Zabuza. Sasuke and Shino were in a dome of ice mirrors and Sakura was guarding Tazuna. Shikamaru and Ino were fighting the Demon brothers and Haku had freed.

Naruto shunshined into the battle. The claw using brother was about to deal a finishing blow to Ino when Naruto appeared kicking him in the chest sending him flying back. He then shunshined in front of the other one and delivered a quick chop to the neck. (Anti-climatic huh? Too lazy to type it)

"You guys all right?"

Ino just nods while Shikamaru shakes his head.

"Took you long enough Naruto"

"Hey! A hero always arrives late!" Naruto shouted doing a weird pose.

"Troublesome..."

Naruto smiles and turns towards the mirrors. Sasuke and Shino looked like human pincushions. Sasuke had his Sharigan activated and had just kicked Haku out of her mirrors.

"My, my what do we have here?"

Naruto turns around and when he sees who it is his eyes widen.

"What are you doing here? Kisame" Naruto said with venom in his voice. The figure known as Kisame was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Gotta make a living, Akatsuki has big plans" said Kisame grinning. Naruto glared at him.

Naruto jumped in front of Kisame sending his knee right in front of his face. Kisame's sword was blocking his leg in the blink of an eye. Naruto used the momentum to jump of the sword and flip in mid-air, taking out his own swords. Naruto charged, swinging Kokushibyou in a wide arc. Kisame blocked it with Samehada lazily and grinned. He swung back Kokushibyou and thrust towards Naruto chest. Naruto parried it with Hyrorinmaru and jumped into the air.

**"Katon: Hell Fire!"** Naruto shouted and he shot of a large spiral of black flame from his mouth. Kisame lifted Samehada in front of it and it absorbed the attack, burning off the bandages. Naruto was about to charge forward when he heard the sound of birds chirping.

_"Crap!"_ thought Naruto as he saw Kakashi charging up a Chidori. He also saw Haku using an ice mirror to get there. Naruto threw a yellow cylinder at Kisame making a loud bang of light. He shoved a Rasengan into Kisame's chest and Kisame was sent flyin. Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and ran as fast as he could to reach Haku, who was in front of Zabuza.

_"Faster... Faster! FASTER!" _Naruto thought as he added youki into his body. Suddenly, Naruto's surrondings turned grey and black as he approached he looked around to see everything moving in slow motion. Naruto's eyes turned white with jagged lines surronding his pupil and white wings came out of his back. Not thinking about it he flew as fast as he could and pushed Haku out of the way. When Kakashi's Chidori hit him, time started to run normally again. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto.. Why did you get into the way?" Kakashi asked shocked with his hand in Naruto's chest. Naruto's had blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Because.." Naruto said weakly. "They d-don't deserve to die"

Naruto's wings receded and fell to the floor with blood slowly leaking out. Everyone looked at Naruto stunned. They didn't even see him move and now here he was, on the floor with a hole in his chest.

"Pitiful" a sinister voice said. "The great 'Demon of the Mist' can't even beat some stupid kids"

Gato was standing with a large army of bandits and mercenaries behind him. Gato smirked.

"Oh well, wasn't going to pay you guys anyways" Gato said carelessly. Haku, getting out of her shock, had tears coming out.

"Why Naruto..." Haku said tears now flowing freely. Zabuza was staring at the body.

"Gaki... thanks"

"Kakashi! Were not enemies anymore, now lets take care of that scum!" Zabuza shouted out glaring at Gato.

Kakashi just nods sadly. Kurenei was trying to bandage up Naruto but to little avail. Zabuza makes 10 mizubunshins while Kakashi makes 5 kagebunshins. Gato was sweating and took a few steps back.

"W-w-what are you fools doing! Kill them all!" Gato shouts out panicking. As the thugs are about to charge, when Naruto's body started to fill up with chakra, quickly surronding the area and skyrocketing.

--

Currently in Naruto's Mind

--

Kyuubi was sitting on a stump in a clearing with 4 trees in it, one of them had a seal and the others had writing on them. With his eyes closed, he spoke.

"You really fucked up this time kit" he said seriously

Naruto was laying on the grass.

"I know" he said watching the clouds pass.

"You know there's only only one thing to do now, right?"

"Do what Shishou said to do if 'Naruto completly fucks up' right? Naruto asked getting up. Kyuubi only nodded. Naruto materialized a kunai in his hand and walked over to the tree with the seal on it.

"I think I might regret this" he said softly.

"I think it'll be totally awesome!" Kyuubi said like a little school girl. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well, it's now or never!" and with that, Naruto cut off the top half of the seal.

--

Back at the Bridge

--

A pillar of black flame surronded Naruto as the chakra surronding him turned red. When the flame disappeared, Naruto was standing there with Kurorasen activated. When teams 7 and 8 saw him, they noticed 3 things. One, Naruto had furry eyes on top of his head instead of on the side. Two, his hair was now tipped with red and had black tints in it. And three, sprouting out of him were 5 tails.

Naruto turned to face Gato. His eyes flashed red and his wings came out, now black. He disappeared and then reappeared behind the army and cut off Gato's head. The mercenaries turned, eyes wide. One of them snapped out of it quickly.

"You bastard you just killed our meal ticket!" He shouted. Then, he grinned. "I guess we'll just have to pillage this place and get what we need"

The other bandits nodded. As they were about to move, an arrow landed with a thud in front of them. Across the bridge stood Inari holding a crossbow.

"You guys will never get to our village!" He yelled out. The mercenaries stopped, uncertain of what to do. Kakashi made 5 shadow clones and Zabuza made 10 water clone. Naruto, on the other hand, closed his eyes. He reopened them to reveal blood red eyes along with the jagged lines still surronding his pupil. He released a large amount of killer intent that made Kakashi, Zabuza, and Kurenei suffocating for air. He stopped shortly as to make sure he didn't kill everyone.

The mercenaries turned and ran, jumping of the bridge forgeting they were wayyy above the water below them. Some were patient enough to get on the boat waiting for them.

The villagers cheered and team's 7 and 8's sholders slumped down, releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding. Naruto's eyes returned to normal and his wings went back in. His ears and tails didn't. Kakashi smiled with his unside down U eye.

"This has been one hell of a day huh?"

Naruto grinned, showing off some of his canines.

"Kakashi you son of a bastard that Chidori fucking hurt.." And with that, Naruto fell into unconsciousness. Shikamaru walked over and shook his head.

"You're comepletely troublesome Naruto..." Shikamaru said picking him up. When Kurenei checked for Kisame he was already gone. Inari and Karin ran over.

"Naruto-nii-san!" they shouted when they reached him.

Kakashi walked over as well and crouched down. He patted their heads and smiled.

"Don't worry you two he's all right" Kakashi stared at the girl for a while though, he was thinking when Naruto met her.

The villagers cheered that Gato's reign was finally broken and rushed to Shikamaru to get a glimpse of their hero.

--

Some Random Everyday Evil Lair

--

A figure was sitting surronded by two others in a dark room watching the whole thing from a crystal orb. The first figure spoke up.

**"Fufufu Naruto-kun is growing up to be a fine man." **the figure chuckled evilly. The second figure smiled, showing fangs similar to Naruto's.

**"That he is, that he is..."**

The third figure stood up.

**"Let's hope that Kyuubi doesn't mind if we, _borrow_ him for a bit eh?"** the figure said grinning madly, not that you could tell.

--

And that's the end of the 5th chapter! Was busy watching TV and playing around while doing this so tell me in review for any mistakes so I can correct them. Pretty anti-climatic though huh? Trying to get to the chunnin exams quickly so I can add some things.


End file.
